User blog:Jeremiah Garland/World War III?
This has been on my mind a lot recently. This blog is purely for fun and open discussion, and there should be no arguing. If there is, comments will be closed. ANYWAYS. When the United Nations was created in 1945 to prevent another World War from breaking out, they've done a good job thus far. However, World War III is inevitable. As I said, I've been thinking about the possibilities of World War III a lot recently; that is, how it will play out, what primary countries will be involved, and of course, when it will happen. Here's what I personally think on the matter... When it will happen: ''Most likely within the next thirty-forty years. Russian president Vladimir Putin has predicted it will likely occur around 2040. Other world leaders have said much earlier. Either way, it's probably going to be in our life time. ''How it will happen: ''There will probably be three different "wars" going on at once; that is, three wars by different methods. There will be the manual war, where soldiers directly attack another country. This is, of course, the most basic and original form of war that has been in use since the beginning of man and politics. Secondly, there will be the nuclear war. Now, the Cold War, which lasted from the late 1940s until 1991, was the world's first nuclear war... almost. No nuclear bombs were actually launched at opposing nations, but hands were always hovering over those buttons. Now, the important thing to understand here is that in this nuclear war, it won't be like "USA launches 400 nuclear missiles at China, wiping them off the face of the map". No, nuclear warfare is very limited. There will be, at most a small handful of nuclear missiles launched at various nations (from various nations), throughout the war. Lastly, there will be the cyber war. Parallel to the new age of technology, the cyber war has logically already begun: China has hacked the US Pentagon several times in the past years. Though in cyber warfare, no lives are actually being lost, it will nonetheless have devastating effects on each countries' respective institutions. ''Events (not necessarily in this order): *A massive epidemic outbreak hits Asia several years before the war begins. The hardest hit places are Pakistan, India, Bangladesh, and southern China. More than half a billion people are killed, dramatically decreasing the Asian population. *Also years before the war begins, the Arab Spring in the Middle East continues. The rebellion in Syria is successful in overthrowing the Assad regime, and becomes the secular Republic of Syria. Mass civil wars then proceed in Saudi Arabia, Jordan, and Kuwait, in which each monarchy is supplanted with a republic. Nearly every country in the Middle East and North Africa becomes a secular, liberal, republic, with the exception of Iran, who maintains their conservative, theocratic autocracy. *In Russia, a line of extremely liberal presidents give way to the dissolve of the Russian Federation. The government that supplants it is one similar to the Soviet Union, with a socialist-based economy. Rather than communism, however, Russian leaders establish a very similar style of government dubbed 'neo-Bolshevikism'. *Also prior to the war, the Israeli Civil War (as it would become known as) ends when the Israelis, with minor aid from the US and the EU, temporarily ends all Palestinian resistance. The Palestinian leaders seek refuge in Iran. *North Korea, who has been building up for several decades, is finally in possession of an army large enough and crosses the 38th Parallel to invade South Korea. The South Korean army, along with the US garrison on the 38th Parallel, hold off the North Koreans at the border. *In the days that follow, South Korea declares war on North Korea in response. Japan sends aid to the South Korean army and the US garrison. *Forces of the United Nations (made up primarily of American and European forces) step in, in an attempt to thwart a continuation of the Korean War. Fighting resumes on the Korean Peninsula. *In response to this, North Korea becomes the first nation to cede from the United Nations. Several allied nations immediately stop recognising North Korea as a nation. *North Korea turns to the help of their communist counterpart, the People's Republic of China (North Korean and Chinese relations have improved greatly over the years). After a series of conferences in Beijing, China sides with North Korea, and also cede from the United Nations. China and North Korea declare war on South Korea. *America, still in debt from China (and several other nations by this point), do not officially join the war yet. However, American soldiers assigned in South Korea continue to provide resistance from North Korea and China. *Meanwhile, Iran, the last conservatice theocracy in the Middle East, sets out to reinstate the Islamic regimes in that region. Iran simulatenously invades Iraq (which has also established a sound republic through American influence) and Syria. Turkey, which has joined the European Union, sends an army to defend Syria. *Palestinian war criminals in Iran send an inquiry to the Iranian leaders, requesting permission to begin a second Palestinian revolt in Israel. Iran sees this as an opportunity to indirectly attack their long-time rivals of Israel. Iranian leaders grant safe passage for the Palestinian war crimininals to eastern Israel (via Iranian-occupied areas of Iraq) to begin a revolution (much like the Germans sending Lenin to Russia in the previous century). *In Eastern Europe, Russian socialist leaders threaten the ex-Soviet states of Belarus, Ukraine, and Kazakhstan to all rejoin Russia. They do, though the latter two do so with much reluctance and protest. In response, the European Union boycotts all economic alliances with Russia, and proclaims their actions as tyrannical. *The United Nations responds to North Korea and China's action with more aggression, and United Nations forces begin to openly invade China. During the mass turmoil in China, two things simultaneously happen: the Republic of Tibet forms in southern China (though China cares very little about this), and the Republic of China (Taiwan) declares war on the People's Republic of China (China) and North Korea on behalf of South Korea and their own interest. *As Chinese forces strongly resist the United Nations, more nations begin to cede from the UN and join China's cause. The communist nations of Vietnam and Laos are the first to do so. Myanmar (which soon adapts a socialist economy as well) and Cambodia (reverts back to communism) also cede from the UN on behalf of China. *Mass revolts occur in the Kingdom of Thailand, in which the king is ultimately forced to abdicate. During the transitional government, Vietnamese, Cambodian, Lao, and Burmese governments intervene and help establish a communist government in Thailand, thus forming the People's Republic of Thailand. *After stalling for a while, the United States officially joins the war. They declare war on China, in defense of their allies South Korea and Taiwan. In doing so, they also assume war on the other countries of China's coalition which make up an Eastern Asian "Communist Empire"; those being North Korea, Vietnam, Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand. *Russia begins sending supplies, ammunition, and weaponary to the East Asian Communist Coalition. A small yet effective regiment of Russian soldiers secretly join the North Koreans in the fight against South Korea. *American ships in the South China Sea begin heavily bombarding Chinese ports, most notably Shanghai. In response, China threatens to launch nuclear missiles on American soil if the US does not pull out. *Overwhelmed, South Korea falls to Chinese, North Korean, and some Russian forces. All land goes to North Korea, officially becoming the People's Democratic Republic of Korea (they now own the entire peninsula). When China and Korea learn that the South Koreans had received aid from the Japanese, they declare war on Japan. Japan, still without an effective military (due to the events of WWII), heavily relies on the US for protection. *Outraged by the defeat of South Korea and the declaration of war on Japan, the US does not take heed to China's warning and continues waging warfare. In direct response, China, Vietnam, Korea, Cambodia, Laos, Thailand, and Burma declare war on the US. A state of public crisis ensues in the US, out of fear of Chinese and Korean nuclear missiles. *Pakistan, although still recovering from the universal epidemic disease that devastated their nation, declares war on China on behalf of their American allies. India, also heavily damaged by the disease, is having problems of its own: a large civil war between Muslim Indians and Hindu Indians is ensuing. Therefore, India ceases any fighting in the war. Bangladesh, a small yet extremely populous state also affected by the epidemis, suffers from an incredibly poor economy and central government. They are completely invaded and annexed by the neighbouring communist nation of Myanmar. *As fear of Chinese and Korean nuclear missiles in the US grows, the US central government issues a warning to the Chinese and their allies stating that if any nuclear weapons are fired on them or their allies, they will retaliate with an equal amount of nuclear material. A few days later, the European Union takes the side of the US and issues the same warning. This angers Russia, who has strong standings with the East Asian Communist Coalition, and is already on shakey terms with the European Union. *In the Middle East, Iran successfully conquers Iraq, and nearly conquers Syria, though they are receiving heavy resistance from the Turks. Afghanistan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan, all strong Islamic conservative republics, form a coalition with Iran. This outrages the US and the EU. A second Palestinian revolt ensues in Israel, with heavy backing from Iran. Israel requests aid from the US. *In North Africa, a wave of theocratic conservatism sparks more rebellions in Algeria, Libya, Egypt, Mali, and Ethiopia. In Uganda, warlords seize control of the country and annex nearby Rwanda and Burundi, forming a Ugandan Empire. Similarily, paramilitary organizations in the Democratic Republic of the Congo seize control, and with the Ugandan Empire, strive to increase their territory. The two succeed conquering most of south-central Africa, but receive heavy opposition from liberal countries such as South Africa, Tanzania, and Kenya. *Russia, in an attempt to spread neo-Bolshevikism, declare their support for the Islamic Republic of Iran and their allies (they still haven't declared official support of the East Asian Communist Coalition). Russia begins sending heavy aid to these countries. During this time, Iran has also invaded Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and Yemen in attempts to set up conservative governments there. In Syria, Lebanon, and Jordan, where Iranians also with to take control, the Turkish army shows heavy resistance in attempts to maintain the liberal Middle Eastern governments, and officially declares war on Iran. In response, Russia declares war on Turkey. Seeing this as the last straw, the European Union immediately declare war on Russia. *In response, Russia is not hesitant in declaring full-out war on the European Union. Germany, which had, over the years, emerged as the de facto "primary state" of the European Union, is the first to declare hostilities on Russia. Russia launches a nuclear missile (the first of the war). It hits and ultimately destroys the Ruhr area of Germany (a heavy populated region consisting of the cities of Frankfurt, Cologne, etc), killing millions. *In direct response to Russia's use of nuclear material, the United States declares war on Russia. Pakistan, as well as the countries of the British Commonwealth (such as Canada, Australia, New Zealand, etc.) also declare war on Russia. In turn, Iran declares war on the US, British Commonwealth, EU, and Pakistan. Both Iran and Russia cede from the United Nations. Around this time, the Ugandan Empire and the Congese Empire in Africa also cede from the United Nations. *In South America, Brazil is facing heavy political unrest between the popular communist party and the republican party. The communist party of Brazil is backed by the already nearly-communist government of Venezuela, who also try to lure Colombia and Peru under the communist blanket. Likewise, the communist nation of Cuba quietly attempts to convert nations within Latin America and the Caribbean. *Indonesia and Malaysia, though both contain heavy Islamic conservative populations, side with the European Union and the United States, and declare war on the East Asian Communist Coalition. *In Israel, the Israeli government is expelled from Jerusalem, which is conquered by Palestinian forces and declared the capital of Palestine. All Jewish and Christian holy sites or places of importance within the city are razed. The Israeli government escapes and sets up the capital of Israel in Tel Aviv, and continue fighting the Palestinians, who are still backed by the Iranians and now, Russians. While fighting on fronts of China and Korea, the United States finally answers Israel's cry for help and send a sizable army to Tel Aviv. Iran issues a statement saying they will use nuclear material if the US helps Israel. *In Europe, EU forces initiate open war on Russia in response to the Ruhr nuclear bombing. Russia recruits the help of several Balkan nations in southern Europe, such as Serbia, Albania, Romania, and Hungary, who all revert back to a communist (or, rather, a neo-Bolshevik) government and declare war on the EU. Heavy fighting ensues between the EU, and Russia and its allies, in central and eastern Europe. *While fighting in Europe, Russia forms an invasion on the US. A massive Russian army headquartered in the Kamchatka region stealthily cross the Bering Sea and invade Alaska. Alaska soon falls, and the Russians proceed into western Canadian territory. The US and Canadian National Guards are called upon, and fighting ensues in western Canada / Alaska between Russia, and the US and Canada. *Around this time, Russia finally allies itself with China and the East Asian Communist Coalition. With reluctance, Iran also allies themselves with China, forming a triple entente of Russia, China, and Iran. *Within months, the US and Canadian National Guards repel the Russian army in western Canada, and the US retakes Alaska. The US then turns its attention to South America, primarily Brazil, which holds one of the largest armies in the world. Seeing as communist Venezuela is luring Brazil to communism, the US declares war on Venezuela. In turn, Cuba declares war on the US. Mexico, Honduras, and Nicaragua, all of which had resisted communism in their countries, declare war on Cuba and Venezuela. *The US convinces Brazil to also turn on Venezuela. Colombia and Bolivia, however, both have fallen to Venezuela's communism. Every country in South America - including Brazil and Argentina - declare war on Venezuela, Colombia, and Bolivia. Meanwhile, a massive combined US-Mexican invasion of Cuba topples the communist government and puts the country temporarily under their control. *In South America, the US, along with Brazilian, Argentine, Peruvian, Uruguayan, Chilean, and Paraguayan forces end the subtle communist regimes in Colombia, Venezuela, and Bolivia. The three aforementioned nations are annexed by the newly-announced Brazilian-Argentine Empire. Soon, the rest of South America also joins, save French Guiana. On behalf of the US, Brazil-Argentina declare war on China, Russia, and Iran. *To be continued......... That's just how I think it would play out. Tell me in comments how you think WWIII will begin, and when. Remember, no arguing! Category:Blog posts